SOMEDAY
by Morvy1
Summary: NCT feat. BTS MARKMIN TAEGI LUCTEN JOHNJAE DOTAE
1. chapter 1

_Tokyo_. Salah satu kota tersibuk di dunia, ntah terbit matahari atau matahari tenggelam itu tidak pernah mempengaruhi jalan setapak di Tokyo akan sepi. Selalu ramai dengan hilir langkah manusia. Diantara banyak manusia yang terus bergerak, ada seorang remaja yang sedang duduk disalah satu cafe lantai dua dengan mata menatap para manusia yang terus bergerak.

Ah, ambisi mereka terlalu besar untuk mengejar dunia sampai rasanya tidak heran melihat orang-orang seakan diperbudak oleh uang dan waktu. Well, setidaknya mereka punya motivasi hidup lebih maju dan terus bergerak. Punya keinginan hidup lebih lama.

Remaja itu tertawa, menertawakan pikirannya. Seharusnya sore indahnya ini ia isi dengan pikiran yang positif atau membicarakan hal-hal yang menyenangkan, tidak seperti barusan tadi.

Na Jaemin. Itu adalah nama remaja yang menertawakan pikirannya. Ia masih berumur 18 tahun tapi tingginya sudah seperti berumur kepala dua, sedangkan wajahnya berbanding terbalik dari tinggi badannya, wajahnya begitu polos dengan cengiran khas lebarnya yang kadang muncul bila ada sesuatu hal yang menyenangkan baginya.

Tidak rumit untuk menyenangkan seorang Na Jaemin. Kalian hanya memberikan makanan tinggi kalori maka senyuman indah akan tercetak sangat jelas pada wajah Na Jaemin. Ia penggemar makanan manis dan kaya akan lemak. Oh, soal berat badan? Bohong kalau Jaemin bilang ia susah gemuk. Toh, selagi bisa olahraga apa susahnya untuk menyipi berbagai macam makanan kaya kalori disetiap negara.

Pikiran Jaemin tidak pernah rumit. Ia tipikal remaja yang menerimanya bulat-bulat tanpa mengeluh. Terlihat bodoh? Hmm, Jaemin lebih suka dibilang bodoh daripada harus berpikir lebih keras dan berakhir ia stress. _Hanya, jalani hidupmu dengan mudah dan penuh pikiran positif_. Itu motto Jaemin.

"Jaemin, ayo pulang kerumah."

Jaemin berdeham pelan saat ibunya memanggil dirinya. Walau dilubuk hatinya ia ingin lebih lama disini, ia lebih memilih mengikuti apa yang ibunya katakan. Ingat, dia remaja yang menerimanya bulat-bulat.

Jaemin memakai maskernya dan juga menaiki tudung hodienya sampai menutupi sebagian dahinya. Ia berjalan pelan mengikuti ibunya dengan patuh.

"Bagaimana menurutmu di Tokyo?"

Jaemin meletakkan sumpitnya di meja makan. Menatap Mrs. Na yang masih lahap menyantap makan malamnya.

"Menyenangkan. Melihat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang dengan gurat wajah mereka yang berbeda-beda, itu menarik."

"Aku senang kau mudah beradaptasi dengan cepat di lingkungan baru."

Jaemin tersenyum tipis, "Well, ini sudah bulan kedua kita disini, bu."

"Dokter disini pada baik padaku, tidak seperti di Singapura atau di Denmark atau negara sebelum-sebelumnya yang kita singgah."

Puk. Mrs. Na menjatuhkan sumpitnya.

"Aku membawamu ke Tokyo juga terpaksa karena kau tidak kunjung sembuh di negara yang kita singgahi."

"Kalau begitu kita akan menetap, kan?"

"Kau tahu, Jaemin? Tokyo masih terlalu dekat dengan Seoul."

"Kenapa kita tidak disini saja sampai aku benar-benar pulih?"

"Tergantung situasi. Apa mereka akan menemukan kita dengan cepat atau tidak."

Jaemin terhenyak. Jangan lagi.

Ini sudah kesembilan kalinya Jaemin menjalani Kemoterapi untuk punggungnya. Minggu awal memang terasa sangat sakit namun rasanya sakitnya berangsur-angsur berkurang hingga hari ini. Walau kadang Jaemin akan meringis pelan.

"Aku tahu pasti rasanya sakit sekali. Kenapa hanya meringis kecil?"

Dokter Jang, ketua tim medis yang selalu mengecek perkembangannya. Omong-omong, Dokter Jang itu orang Korea, makanya Jaemin berasa lebih familiar. Seakan ia dirumah. Oh! Ditambah umurnya baru 25 tahun, ah Jaemin serasa memiliki hyung.

"Aku sudah besar dan aku laki-laki! Sudah selayaknya laki-laki menahan sakit!"

"Hahaha! Coba katakan pada Na Jaemin yang pertama kali menjalani kemoterapi."

"Hei! Kalau itu memang sakit sekali, hyung!"

"Ah~ Aku menyesal tidak merekamnya. Sayang sekali."

"Aish! Berhenti menggodaku!"

"Aku tidak menggodamu. Itu memang kenyataan."

"Aku sedang berdoa pada tuhan agar nanti malam kau terpeleset masuk ke got."

Dokter Jang tertawa renyah. Memang menyenangkan menggoda Jaemin yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri.

"Na Jaemin."

Jaemin menoleh menatap seorang namja yang memakai masker, namja itu berdiri tak jauh darinya. Nafas Jaemin tercekat.

"Hyung."

"Ikut aku." Namja itu menarik tangan Jaemin tak sabaran.

"Tungguー"

"Jangie hyung, bila nanti ibu menelfon bisa katakan kalau kemoterapinya bertambah satu jam?" Mohon Jaemin, gurat khawatir terpancar.

Dokter Jang mengangguk ragu, dengan begitu Jaemin langsung ditarik pergi oleh namja bermasker.

 _Min Yoongi_. Semua orang tahu siapa Min Yoongi, ia salah satu member _BTS_. Semua lagu yang dibuat olehnya adalah kejujuran hidupnya selama ini, namun ada satu hal yang seorang Min Yoongi tutupi. Yaitu, Na Jaemin yang sebenarnya adalah adik kandungnya. Satu-satunya orang yang ingin Yoongi lindungi dan sayangi.

"Sejak kapan hyung menemukanku?"

"Aku selalu tahu dimanapun kau berada."

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau menghampiriku?"

"Didepan ibu?"

Namja berkulit putih bagaikan kapas itu menyesap minuman miliknya. Dengan wajah tenang tanpa memperdulikan wajah Jaemin yang terlihat gusar.

"Lalu melihat ibu membawamu pergi lebih jauh dan menambah akses privasi lagi? Yang benar saja, Jaemin!"

"Kau juga tahu'kan hyung, kau menemuiku diam-diam seperti ini juga akan berdampak sama?"

Yoongi terdiam dan menghela napas pelan. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Tapi, bolehkah ia mengubah takdir hanya untuk adiknya? Hanya melakukan gerakan sedikit dengan harapan akan menuai balasan yang ia harapkan.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Jaemin tersenyum getir. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar seseorang merindukannya, terutama dari mulut namja berkulit putih didepannya ini. Jaemin tahu kalau itu ucapan frustasi.

Bruk. Jaemin memeluk namja didepannya dengan erat. Menyalurkan rasa rindunya yang sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Yoongi hyung."

Hati Yoongi berdesir ngilu kala Jaemin memanggil namanya dengan suara bergetar, tersirat nada rindu yang tertahan. Terlebih dengan tatapan terluka dari adiknya. Ah! Tidak, yoongi menemui adiknya dengan mengambil risiko bukan untuk bersedih.

"Apa punggungmu membaik?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Sekarang aku bisa berkeliling kota tanpa dibuntuti ibu."

Jaemin menepuk-nepuk punggungnya menunjukkan bahwa ia lebih baik. Yoongi tertawa pelan.

"Aku selalu senang bila kau masih semangat seperti dulu, Jaemin. Tapi aku tidak yakin bila hatimu ikut semangat seperti pancaran wajahmu."

Yoongi menatap mata Jaemin sangat dalam, mencari kebenaran dari mata adiknya.

"Kau tidak rindu menari di atas panggung, Jaeminie?"

Pertanyaan yang paling Jaemin hindari akhirnya terucap dari Yoongi. Bahaya untuk dipertanyakan dan dijawab. Dengan Jaemin melemparkan senyuman tipis, keduanya tahu apa yang diinginkan Jaemin sebenarnya.

"Sudah cukup kau menerimanya bulat-bulat, Jaemin. Umurmu sudah delapan belas tahun, saatnya kau berkata iya dan tidak, menolak ataupun menerimanya."

"Aku takut bila pada akhirnya aku menyesal."

"Setidaknya kau sudah mencoba apa yang kau inginkan Jaemin. Belajarlah untuk keluar dari zona amanmu, hadapi dunia layaknya laki-laki. Kau tidak lemah."

"Aku tidak tahu, hyung." Yoongi menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Jangan dipikirkan ucapanku. Sepertinya aku hanya merindukan wajah sumringahmu saat menari Chewing Gum di atas panggung."

 _2012_

 _Awal tahun dengan turunnya salju adalah dimana semua orang lebih suka berdiam diri di dalam rumah menikmati pemanas ruangan dengan secangkir minuman hangat ditangan mereka._

 _Tapi dengan cuaca membeku seperti ini tidak menghalangi Jaemin untuk membantu orang-orang. Jaemin sedang menghadiri acara amal, ia bersama volunteer lainnya saling membantu untuk merapikan sebuah rumah yang akan dipakai oleh anak-anak yatim piatu._

 _Sudah menjadi kebiasaan setiap setahun dua kali Jaemin akan ikut membantu. Tidak ada yang memaksanya dan Jaemin sangat senang bila apa yang ia kerjakan berguna untuk semua orang._

 _"Hei, Jaemin!"_

 _"Ada yang bisa aku bantu Choi Ahjumma?"_

 _Bibi itu menggeleng dan menunjuk seseorang dengan dagunya, "dari tadi orang itu memperhatikanmu. Apa kau mengenalnya?"_

 _Jaemin menggeleng pelan. Bergidik ngeri saat otaknya berandai-andai kejadian yang tidak ia inginkan terjadi._

 _"Aku akan menghampirinya."_

 _Jaemin pikir lebih baik ia menghampiri namja itu saat banyak orang. Dengan gertakan sedikit supaya orang itu takut mengikutinya lagi._

 _"Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu? Kata Choi Ahjumma kau melihatku terus menerus."_

 _Namja yang diperkirakan berumur kepala tiga tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Jaemin yang to the point. Ah, menarik._

 _"Kau Na Jaemin, kan? Aku Yoo Jangeun, salah satu divisi pencari bakat SMent."_

 _"Dari mana ahjussi tahu namaku?!!" Ah, Jaemin mulai takut._

 _"Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu takut. Kau hanya perlu mengambil kartu nama ini dan datang ke agency kami bila kau tertarik menjadi idol."_

 _Yoo Jangeun menyerahkan kartu nama berwarna putih pada Jaemin dan berlalu pergi. Jaemin membaca isi kartu nama itu dengan seksama._

 _"SM Entertaiment?"_

Jaemin kenapa diam saja? Makanan ibu tidak enak, eoh?"

"Sangat enak bu, hanya saja ini terlalu banyak untukku. Kata dokter Jang aku harus mengontrol makanku."

"Aku lupa, Jaemin. Aku hanya merindukan wajahmu saat menikmati makanan kesukaanmu."

Jaemin tersenyum miris, merasa bersalah pada ibunya.

"Maafkan aku bu. Aku janji saat nanti sembuh, makanan ibu yang pertama kali aku makan."

"Aigoo! Kau memang paling jago dalam berbicara, hmm.."

Jaemin tersenyum tipis saat ibunya mengusak-ngusak rambutnya penuh sayang.

 _Jaemin menggigit bibirnya. Dari semalam rasa gugup dan takut melingkupinya sampai semalam ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Matanya bergerak liar ketika pintu diujung lorong yang kadang terbuka itu dan menampilkan beberapa orang yang sedang menari._

 _Benar, ia sedang berada di gedung SM entertaiment. Setelah berpikir selama sebulan dan mencoba meyakinkan ibunya, akhirnya ia bisa berdiri di dalam gedung SM entertaiment. Ia tidak pernah terbayang akan diterima oleh agency terbesar di Korea ini. Seperti novel rasanya._

 _"Jaemin, mari masuk."_

 _"Baik.."_

 _Jaemin berjalan mengikuti Yoo Jangeun memasuki ruang latihan. Semua orang berhenti dari kegiatan mereka saat Yoo Jangeun berteriak untuk berkumpul. Jaemin semakin mengeratkan tangannya ketika semua pasang menatapnya._

 _"Perkenalkan namaku Na Jaemin, mohon bantuannya." Jaemin segera membungkukkan badannya yang kikuk._

 _"Ayy~ kyeopta! Dia benar-benar imut Taeyong hyung?!" Seru seorang namja bermata bunny, kelewat bar-bar._

 _"Aish! Berhenti Doyoung! Aku sangat lelah."_

 _Mata Jaemin membulat saat menemukan seorang namja yang perawakan dan wajahnya seperti tokoh manga. Sangat tampan._

 _"Jangan ribut terus, Taeyong! Doyoung!"_

 _"Kita harus menampilkan first impression yang baik pada Jaemin agar debut nanti ia tidak membicarakan hal yang aneh-aneh tentang kita!" Ujar namja yang paling tinggi diantara mereka._

 _"Kau pintar, hyung!"_

 _"Eyy! Berhenti membicarakan debut, lebih baik kalian lebih giat berlatih. Arrachi?"_

 _Jaemin tersenyum malu, sepertinya orang-orang di dalam ruangan ini begitu besar keinginan mereka untuk debut._

"Ah!"

Jaemin memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit, sepotong masa lalunya kembali menghantui mimpinya. Ia menghela napas saat melihat jam masih menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi.

Ia menarik tubuhnya berjalan menuju ruang makan. Mengambil cangkir kesayangannya dan mengisi cangkir itu dengan susu bubuk, lalu ia menyeduhnya memakai air panas. Jaemin tersenyum puas ketika wangi susu vanila menyapa indra penciumannya.

Jaemin kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya, mendudukkan dirinya di sofa menghadap jendela besar yang menampilkan gemerlap kota Tokyo. Ia menyesap susunya pelan.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, membuat susu dan berakhir duduk di sofa ini pada jam 2 atau 3 pagi sudah menjadi rutinitasnya. Semua kebiasaannya bermula sejak ia memimpikan potongan-potongan hidupnya dimasa lalu. Yah, sudah enam bulan ia memimpikan hidupnya.

Awalnya Jaemin takut dengan mimpinya, kadang ia akan menangis sendiri. Namun lama kelamaan Jaemin menikmatinya, ia pikir mungkin dengan mimpi-mimpi itu bisa mengobati rasa rindunya pada Seoul.

"Selamat pagi Jaeminie!"

Jaemin mengerjapkan matanya saat sinar matahari memaksa masuk kecelah-celah mata miliknya. Ia tersenyum ketika Mrs. Na mencium dahinya.

"Astaga ibu! Aku sudah besar." Rajuk Jaemin.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kau tetap Baby Jaeminieku."

"Terserah ibu, yang penting biarkan aku tidur lima menit lagi."

"Tidak bisa! Kau harus bangun, Jaemin! Kau harus mandi lalu kita sarapan dan minum obat."

Mrs. Na menarik selimut Jaemin hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

"Iya aku bangun!"

"Nah, ini baru baby Jaeminieku!"

Jaemin mendesah pasrah dan memilih berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sebelum ibunya kembali cerewet.

Mrs. Na tersenyum dan mulai merapikan kasur milik Jaemin. Sudah rutinitasnya untuk membangunkan Jaemin lalu merapikan kasur Jaemin setelahnya. Melakukan hal kecil seperti ini saja sudah membuat Mrs. Na puas, setidaknya ia masih memiliki Jaemin-nya.

"Jaemin jangan lama-lama mandinya! Ibu harus menghadiri rapat jam 10 nanti."

"Ibu pergi saja, aku di rumah sendirian juga tidak apa." Balas Jaemin berteriak.

"No Jaemin. Aku tidak mau kejadian di Rusia kembali terjadi."

Ah benar. Dulu saat di Rusia, Jaemin pernah ditinggalkan sendiri dan berakhir punggungnya bertambah cedera karena jatuh dari sepeda. Berterima kasihlah pada jiwa Jaemin yang tidak betah diam ketika menemukan sepeda di garasi rumah.

 _2014_

 _Semua mata SM Rookies begitu berbinar antara senang dan gugup. Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya mereka berlatih di ruangan pengap akhirnya mereka bisa menunjukkan kemampuan mereka diatas panggung. Dan sebuah kehormatan untuk mereka bisa tampail di panggung yang sama dengan senior besar seperti DBSK, Girls Generation, Super Junior, EXO, Boa, Kangta dan masih banyak lainnya yang merupakan panutan semua trainee SM Entertaiment. Tidak lupa dengan ribuan fans seniornya yang tidak henti meneriaki fanchant mereka. Sangat indah._

 _"Rasanya aku ingin menangis bahagia." Gumam Haechan yang masih tidak percaya akan tampil sebentar lagi._

 _"Dasar cengeng!" Mark mengusak rambut Haechan gemas._

 _"Ya! Hyung! Kau menghancurkan rambutku~ Aku jadi jelek!"_

 _"Astaga kau sangat menggemaskan mau gimanapun keadaanmu." Goda Mark yang berhasil membuat pipi Haechan bersemu._

 _"Aduh! Aku semakin gugup'kan!" Pout Haechan._

 _Mark langsung menggenggam tangan Haechan erat dan menatap adiknya yang berbeda satu tahun itu._

 _"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Ada aku." Haechan tersenyum malu._

 _"Jaemin! Bernafas!" Seru Ten sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Jaemin._

 _Jaemin membulatkan matanya dan mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Kebiasaannya dari dulu, bila gugup secara tidak sadar ia akan tiba-tiba tidak napas._

 _"Sudah baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jaehyun khawatir._

 _Jaemin mengangguk pelan dan menerima botol minum pemberiaan Hansol._

 _"Terima kasih, Hyung."_

 _"Kau tidak perlu gugup, Jaemin. Anggap saja stage itu ruang latihan kita."_

 _"Benar, tidak lucukan kalau ada berita kalau trainee SMent mati diatas panggung karena kehabisan napas."_

 _"Ten hyung! Mulutmu jahat sekali!" Seru Jeno._

 _"SM Rookies bersiap diposisi!" Seru Crew._

 _Semua member segera berjalan menuju posisi mereka masing-masing. Jaemin menarik napasnya, mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya._

 _Sebelum berjalan pergi Jeno menepuk bahu Jaemin, "Jangan pikirkan ucapan Ten hyung, ia hanya ingin membuatmu lebih baik dengan cara yang salah."_

 _Ia tertawa mengingat ucapan Ten yang ada benarnya juga, sangat tidak lucu kalau ada yang mati di saat konser sedang berlangsung._

 _"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"_

 _Jaemin melupakan posisi Mark yang tepat disampingnya._

 _"Aku memikirkan ucapan Ten hyung, itu sangat lucu dan mengenaskan."_

 _"Well, walaupun mulutnya pedas tapi ia sangat menyayangimu. Semuanya menyayangimu, Jaemin."_

 _"Dan aku tahu kau bisa melewati empat menit di atas panggung. Kami selalu disampingmu."_

 _Jaemin terdiam mendengar ucapan Mark. Untuk pertama kalinya Mark mengucapkan kalimat yang panjang padanya, ia sedikit terharu. Yah, menyedihkan memang selama dua tahun mereka berlatih bersama, Mark jarang sekali mengajaknya berbicara padahal kalau Jaemin perhatikan Mark termasuk anak yang banyak omong seperti yang lainnya._

 _"Jaemin! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lari cepat!"_


	2. OI

Jaemin menghela napas, sudah tiga jam ia berdiam diri di dalam kantor Mrs. Na. Semuanya sudah Jaemin lakukan, dari berganti posisi duduk disofa lebar milik ibunya hingga berkeliling mengelilingi kantor Mrs. Na, naik turun lift tanpa tak tahu ia harus kemana.

"Jaemin, bisa belikan ibu _iced americano_?"

"Tentu!"

Jaemin terlonjak dari sofa, saking senangnya ia bisa keluar dari gedung yang besar namun sumpek. Ia berjalan riang menghampiri Mrs. Na untuk mengambil kartu kredit milik ibunya.

"Kau tahu'kan cafenya ada di ujung blok dari sini?" Jaemin mengangguk semangat.

"Aku tidak pikun, bu. Aku sudah tahu selak beluk Tokyo asal ibu ingin tahu saja."

Mrs. Na tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan percaya diri anaknya.

"Sekalian kau makan siang, Jaem. Sepertinya ibu akan lebih lama di kantor."

"Aku mengerti. Apa ibu ingin _sandwich_? Aku akan membelikannya."

"Yah, kau bisa belikan apapun untukku."

Jaemin mengangguk dan melangkah girang menuju lift. Ah, Ia ingin terbang ke surga saja kalau begini ceritanya.

"Ah! Segar sekali!" Riang Jaemin.

Jaemin tersenyum lebar menatap langit yang berawan cerah. Ia merindukan dirinya berjalan di trotoar, menatap para karyawan toko yang sibuk melayani pelanggan atau melihat wajah orang-orang dari dekat. Jaemin merindukan dirinya yang seperti ini. Punya kebebasan.

Ia harus menikmatinya karena Jaemin memiliki kemungkinan kecil untuk berjalan riang di trotoar lagi. Untuk hari ini Mrs. Na cukup baik padanya. Jaemin tidak mau melewati momen kecil miliknya.

"Na Jaemin."

Langkah Jaemin terhenti. Jarum jam terasa berjalan lebih lamban ketika dengan dramatisirnya Jaemin mendapatkan seorang namja berdiri enam langkah dari dirinya berdiri. Senyum lega terpancar dari wajah namja itu.

" _Lee Jeno_."

"Aku menemukanmu."

Jaemin menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak mau sesuatu hal akan terjadi padanya, ia tidak mau lebih jauh lagi dari sebelumnya. Sudah cukup dengan mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuinya tiap saat. Tidak lagi.

"Jangan mendekat Jeno. Aku mohon."

"Kenapa?"

Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti disamping trotoar. Kaca depannya terbuka, menampilkan Yoongi dan seorang namja dengan senyuman kotaknya yang duduk dikursi kemudi.

"Shit! Jeno, Jaemin! Cepat masuk!"

Dengan patuh Jeno menarik Jaemin masuk ke dalam mobil hitam. Namja pemilik senyum kotak itu mulai melajukan mobilnya. Jaemin mengedipkan matanya, kejadian tadi terlalu cepat dan sedikit mengagetkan untuknya.

"Jeno! Aku sudah bilang, jangan temui Jaemin blak-blakan!" Teriak Yoongi frustasi.

"Tenang, _bear_. Jeno tidak sepenuhnya salah, ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi."

Sejak kapan Yoongi dan Jeno kenal? Setahunya Yoongi tidak pernah berhubungan dengan artis SM Entertaiment. Apa jangan-jangan Yoongi menceritakan tentangnya pada Jeno? Ah! Sial kepalanya berdenyut ngilu. Tidak, yang lebih penting sekarang adalah hyungnya telah mengkhianati janji mereka.

"Hyung, kau mengingkari janjimu untuk tidak mengatakan apapun pada siapapun."

"Kejadiannya sangat panjang, Jaem. Sampai aku muak untuk menjelaskannya. Ini bocah tidak tahu apapun, tenang saja."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi!"

Jaemin mengepalkan tangannya, siapapun tidak ada yang boleh tahu alasannya ia berpindah-pindah. Cukup keluarganya saja yang tahu, dan tentu pemuda senyum kotak.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke _Tokyo Dome_."

"Turunkan aku di cafe ujung blok. Berhenti buat aku menjauh lagi, hyung."

Mobil _mercedes_ hitam berhenti di depan pintu keluar masuk _staff_ dan beberapa artis _SM Entertaiment_. Jeno masih diam di dalam mobil, tidak berniat untuk keluar hingga ia menemukan titik terang.

Yoongi dan Taehyung saling berpandangan. Taehyung mengelus tangan Yoongi, sekedar meyakinkan dan memberi rasa aman.

"Kau bisa turun, Jeno."

"Aku tidak akan turun hingga aku menemukan jawabannya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Jaemin?"

"Terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan. Tugasmu disini hanya membantuku, Jeno. Tidak lebih."

"Bagaimana bisa aku membantumu kalau kau tidak menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Kalian pikir aku boneka?"

Yoongi mendecih dan membalikkan badannya, menatap Jeno tajam.

"Kau lupa siapa yang datang padaku dengan wajah frustasi dan mengatakan akan melakukan apa saja agar Jaemin kembali?"

"Aku juga bisa melakukannya sendiri. Mendapatkan Jaemin dan menyerahkan Jaemin ke tempat yang lebih baik, yang menerima dirinya dan mimpinya yang besar."

"Kau bisa keluar sebelum _fans_ kalian membuat asumsi yang aneh-aneh."

Jeno menyerah. Pada akhirnya ia keluar dari mobil dan menatap mobil hitam itu yang melaju meninggalkannya dengan wajah berantakan.

"Jeno! Kau kemana saja!"

"Kami panik saat tidak menemukanmu di kamar hotel."

"Jisung! Katakan pada Yoo manager kalau Jeno sudah ada."

Brengsek. Kenapa harus kemunculannya bertepatan saat member _NCT_ keluar dari van. Pasti mereka melihat ia keluar dari mobil.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi padamu'kan?"

"I am okay, hyung. Tenang saja."

"Dan mobil siapa tadi?" Kan. Benar.

"Aku menemui bibiku yang tinggal di Tokyo, Doyoung hyung."

"Ayo kita mengobrol di dalam."

Member NCT mengangguk setuju. Dari jauh kamera fans mulai tertuju pada mereka.

"Na Jaemin."

Jaemin meletakkan kotak _sandwich_ di meja Mrs. Na perlahan. Mendengar nada ibunya membuat ia sedikit takut. Berharap mimpinya tidak menjadi kenyataan.

"Apa menyenangkan ke cafe sendirian tanpaku?"

"TーTidak, aku kesepian. Tidak ada teman untuk mengobrol."

"Yah, memang di cafe sangat sepiー"

"ーtapi dimobil _mercedes_ hitam terlihat ramai dengan tiga orang lainnya."

Jaemin menelan ludahnya perlahan. Mimpi buruknya menjadi kenyataan. Mrs. Na berjalan menghampiri Jaemin.

"Apa yang dilakukan manusia tidak berguna itu padamu, Jaemin?"

"Tidak ada, bu."

"Lalu apa yang ia katakan padamu pada saat kemarin kau kabur dari kemoterapimu?"

Tubuh Jaemin mulai bergetar.

"Aku bertanya Jaemin dan kau harus menjawabnya. Dengan. Jujur."

"Yoongi hyung hanya menanyakan kabarku."

"Jangan sebut nama dia didepan wajahku."

Plak! Jaemin menahan napasnya saat tangan Mrs. Na menemui pipinya.

"Apa lagi yang dia katakan padamu?"

"Tidak ada, bu."

"Tatap mata ibu, Jaemin. Apa yang ia katakan padamu?"

Jaemin diam seribu bahasa. Mrs. Na mengumpat kasar dan mulai menelpon seseorang. Jaemin tidak tahu apa yang ibunya katakan, yang Jaemin tahu pasti adalah hidupnya akan semakin gelap.

 _Januari 2016_

 _"Terima kasih Tuhan! Akhirnya kami bisa debut!" Riang Jisung._

 _Jaemin tersenyum. Ia tidak kalah senangnya dengan beberapa trainee yang masuk dalam daftar debut tahun ini. Namun Jaemin juga sedih kalau hyung kesayangannyaーJohnny dan Hansolー belum bisa ikut debut tahun ini._

 _"Jaem, kau harus bahagia! Jangan pasang wajah sedih begitu." Seru Hansol._

 _"Bagaimana aku bisa senang kalau masih banyak dari kalian tidak ikut debut."_

 _"Awuhh! Hatimu lembut sekali, Jaem."_

 _"Hei, dengar. Kau tidak perlu khawatirkan kami, kami yakin tahun depan pasti akan menyusul debut. Hanya lebih bersabar lagi."_

 _Hansol mengelus rambut Jaemin sayang._

 _"Yang perlu kau khawatirkan adalah dirimu, Jaem. Kau harus belajar mengatur gugupmu."_

 _"Yah, kalau kau tidak sibuk mempersiapkan debutmu kau bisa datang dan kami akan mengajarimu trik mengatur gugupmu."_

 _"Tidak! Aku pastikan setiap hari aku memiliki waktu untuk kalian, hyung." Seru Jaemin mengebu-ngebu._

 _Jungwoo, Johnny, Kun, Lucas dan Hansol tersenyum gemas. Adik mereka satu ini terlalu lembut hatinya._

 _"Jangan terlalu baik, Jaem. Kau harus jahat sedikit."_

Senyum miris milik Jaemin terpantul pada cermin besar miliknya. Dengan perlahan tubuhnya mulai bergerak, tanpa musik dan hanya mengikuti kata hatinya. Ia rindu menggerakkan tubuhnya, rindu rasa lelah dan keringat mengucur ditubuhnya setelah latihan. Ia merindukan wangi ruang latihan, merindukan suasana ramai. Jaemin kesepian.

Jangan terlalu baik, Jaem. Kau harus jahat sedikit.

Jaemin menghentikan tariannya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit kala menatap wajahnya melalui cermin. Tidak ada bahagia disana, hanya ada tatapan kesepian.

"Ibu.."

"Aku ingin kembali ke Seoul."

Mrs. Na berhenti memotong wortel dan menghentakkan pisau ke cutting board. Ia berbalik menatap Jaemin tajam.

"Hidupmu bukan di Seoul. Anggap saja semua orang di Seoul sudah mati."

"Aku mohon, bu. Aku merindukan teman-temanku dan aku rindu menggerakkan tubuhku."

"Jawabannya tidak, Jaemin."

"Aku ingin melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan."

"Kau bisa melakukan apapun asal tidak di Seoul!"

"Hanya sekali, bu. Aku ingin lakukan sesuatu sebelum aku mati. Aku tidak ingin mati dalam keadaan menyesal."

"Aku akan mendaftarkanmu ke klub dance setelah kau benar-benar sembuh. Masalah selesai."

"Suasananya akan berbeda, bu. Aku ingin di Seoul." Lirih Jaemin.

"Kau tidak dengar aku bilang apa? Masalah selesai, Jaemin!" Bentak Mrs. Na.

Jaemin menahan napasnya. Ia melangkah pergi memasuki kamarnya dan mengunci dirinya. Untuk kali ini, biarkan ia sedikit jahat dan menolak pemberian orang lain.

"JAEMIN! KEMBALI KELUAR!"

 _"Hyung~"_

 _Jaemin berlari memeluk Yoongi erat. Ia sangat senang, ia harus menyampaikan berita menyenangkan pada Yoongi secepatnya._

 _"Aish! Apalagi kali ini, Jaemin? Kau bisa menari lebih baik dari Johnny?"_

 _"Tidak! Ini lebih baik! Coba tebak!"_

 _"Memangnya apa yang lebih baik dari kegantenganku?"_

 _"Astaga hyung! Aku geli mendengarnya! Kau manis tahu!"_

 _"Hei! Kau bilang apa? Manis?! Daripada kau cantik!"_

 _"Aku tampan!"_

 _"Aigoo! Terserah! Sekarang katakan apa berita baik itu?"_

 _"Aku akan segera debut!"_

 _Mulut Yoongi membulat tidak percaya._

 _"Eiyy, kau bercanda?" Jaemin menggeleng keras._

 _"Astaga! Aku sangat senang! Akhirnya kau debut, Jaeminie!"_

 _Yoongi memeluk adiknya. Rasa bangga dan senang membuncah dihatinya._

 _"Yoongi."_

 _Yoongi menepuk jidatnya, ia selalu lupa apapun bila sudah berhadapan dengan Jaemin. Efek Jaemin terlalu berat untuknya._

 _"Woah! Taehyung hyung! Sudah lama tidak bertemu."_

 _"Selamat atas debutmu, Jaemin. Aku harap kau tidak terlalu sibuk setelah debut tidak seperti hyungmu."_

 _Taehyung menepuk-nepuk kepala Jaemin dengan melirik Yoongi yang memutar kedua bolanya malas._

 _"Tenang saja! Walau aku debut, aku tetap Na Jaemin." Taehyung tersenyum lebar._

Jaemin memaksakan tubuhnya untuk segera bangun dari mimpinya. Tidak peduli dengan kepalanya kembali pening, ia tidak mau mimpinya kembali merekam kejadian yang paling ia benci.

Lagi, Jaemin kembali membuat susu hangat dan menghabiskan sisa malamnya di sofa hangatnya. Kali ini ia memeluk kakinya erat. Rasa takut dan menggigil mulai menggrogoti dirinya.

"Kau terlihat tidak semangat hari ini. Ada apa?" Tanya dokter Jang setelah mereka menjalankan kemoterapi.

Jaemin menggeleng dan tersenyum, "mungkin karna punggungku kembali sakit dan tidak mengalami kemajuan, itu membuatku sedih."

"Kau tidak bisa bohong pada dokter kemoterapimu sendiri, Jaemin. Punggungmu sudah sembilan puluh lima persen pulih."

Jaemin mendecih.

"Aku lihat selama ini. Bahumu begitu banyak menahan berat beban."

"Sok tahu."

"Aku S2 psikology dan asal kau tahu, aku suka mempelajari gelagat orang lain dari kecil."

"Jadi, kau sedang menyombongkan gelar sarjanamu?" Dokter Jang mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kita sudah mengenal dua bulan dan sudah kuanggap selayaknya adik. Kau tidak perlu sungkan untuk bercerita."

"Ceritanya cukup panjang hyung."

"Aku akan mendengarkannya, kebetulan jadwal jagaku kosong sampai sore."

"Apa kita perlu ke cafe agar kau lebih nyaman?"

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot, hyung."

Dokter Jang melepas jas dokternya dan mengambil ponsel, ia menarik Jaemin keluar.

"Bagaimana dengan ibu?"

"Jangan dipikirkan, itu sudah urusanku."

 _Plak! Bugh! Buk! Brak! Bugh!_

 _"Aku membesarkanmu bukan menjadi banci, sialan!"_

 _"AkhーAku mencintainya, bu."_

 _Bugh!_

 _"Katakan sekali lagi?"_

 _"Aku mencintainya, bu. Dan ia juga mencintaiku."_

 _Brugh!_

 _"Kau pikir cinta si Kim itu akan bertahan hingga akhir hayatnya? Tidak, Yoongi! Cepat atau lambat ia akan membuangmu!"_

 _"Taehyung tidak seperti itu, bu."_

 _Plak! Brak! Mrs. Na menarik dagu Yoongi._

 _"Berhenti membalas ucapanku. Sekarang. Dengarkan aku, Min. Semua orang yang satu kelamin denganmu tidaklah baik. Semuanya brengsek, tidak punya harga diri dan menyedihkan. Yang harus kau cintai adalah perempuan, mereka adalah kaum terbaik dimuka bumi ini. Tidak dengan laki-lakinya."_

 _"Kau harus meninggalkan namja sialan itu dan aku akan mencarikanmu perempuan yang baik."_

 _Yoongi menggeleng pelan._

 _"Aku akan selalu bersama Taehyung. Aku tidak menyukai wanita." Final._

 _Mrs. Na menghempaskan wajah Yoongi. Ia menendang perut Yoongi berkali-kali._

 _"Menjijikkan! Seharusnya aku membunuhmu saja bukan membuangmu."_

 _"Son! Bawa sampah ini keluar."_

 _Dua bodyguard kesayangan Mrs. Na masuk dan membawa pergi tubuh penuh babak belur Yoongi._

 _Mrs. Na beralih menatap Jaemin. Ya, dari awal drama ini dimulai Jaemin sudah ada. Ia hanya mengepalkan tangannya dengan tubuh bergetar, tidak ada keinginan untuk mengedipkan mata mencoba agar cairan yang ada dipelupuk matanya jatuh. Hatinya terus berteriak memanggil nama Yoongi._

 _"Kau sudah lihat contoh akibat jika kau berulah'kan, Jaemin?"_

 _Mrs. Na mengelus surai rambut Jaemin._

 _"Kau hanya boleh mencintai perempuan, Jaeminie. Kau akan terluka bila mencintai laki-laki, mereka tidak pantas untuk dicintai."_

 _"Kau paham?"_

Dokter Jang mengelus bahu Jaemin yang bergetar. Ia menatap Jaemin iba. Dokter Jang sudah mendengarkan semua cerita Jaemin, ternyata pikirannya tentang Jaemin lebih berat dari yang ia duga selama ini. Jaemin mengalami sakit pada fisik dan mentalnya yang disebabkan oleh ibunya sendiri.

"Rasanya gelap sekali, hyung." Isak Jaemin.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dadaku sesak."

Dokter Jang menggenggam jemari Jaemin erat. Ia menatap mata Jaemin dalam.

"Aku pikir hyungmu benar. Kau harus mencoba menolak sesuatu dan keluar dari zonamu. Hidupmu tidak akan tenang Jaemin bila keinginan paling terbesarmu tidak kau laksanakan. Hidupmu akan sepi dan menyedihkan."

"Susah hyung untuk mengatakannya pada ibu."

"Akan susah memang kalau alasan kau kembali ke Seoul bukan hanya menari di atas panggung."

Jaemin menahan napasnya. Kepalanya seperti tertabrak dinding besi.

 _"Kau tidak seperti hyungmu, kan?"_

 _"Jaemin! Jaemin!"_

 _"Kau mau pergi kemana?!"_

 _Jeno berlari dan menarik tangan Jaemin._

 _"Hei! Kenapa mukamu sembab begitu?"_

 _"Kau ada masalah dengan member lain? Tidak baik kalau kau kabur begitu saja, kelarkan masalahmu."_

 _"Aku baik-baik saja dengan yang lain, Jeno. Tidak perlu khawatir."_

 _"Lalu jelaskan padaku kenapa kau membawa semua bajumu! Buat aku mengerti!"_

 _"Jaemin!" Mrs. Na berteriak memanggil Jaemin dari dalam mobil._

 _Jaemin menatap Jeno dan menggeleng pelan._

 _"Agency akan menjelaskan semuanya, Jeno."_

 _Jaemin melepaskan tangan Jeno dan berjalan menghampiri ibunya. Ah.. rasanya sesak._

 _"JAEMIN! JAEMIN! JAEMIN!"_

 _Hai dari achu! Pha kabar guyseu!_


End file.
